MySims Wiki:Community Portal
Hi there! Welcome to the MySims Wiki Community Portal! Here, you can find various sections focusing on the community of MySims Wiki! You can also find out about other contributors like you, and some useful links about editing the Wiki. If you'd like to find out more about the Wiki and who we are, check out MySims Wiki's About page. The Admins There are currently 12 admins on MySims Wiki! All 12 are extremely willingful to help you! Why not contact one of them if you're stuck or need help or something? Admins are all specially chosen, and are promoted for a reason! They're very active and helpful, so they're the ideal people to come to talk with if you need any help. Here are the current admins: *'Darkrudie' (creator of the Wiki, currently inactive, please contact other admins) *'Mistertrouble189' (2nd admin of MySims Wiki, helps welcome users, creates articles, maintenance issues, reconciling, currently inactive) *'BlankyXP' (3rd admin of MySims Wiki, does design of Wiki, adds majority of images, creates and improves a large variety of articles, currently inactive) *'Skull26374' (4th admin of MySims Wiki, creates/edits portals and many of the articles, currently active) *'Game-fanatic' (5th admin of MySims Wiki, likes to help out other users and tries to benefit Wiki as much as he can, also runs the popular MySims Reality show, currently inactive) *'Dentface' (6th admin of MySims Wiki, adminship is 1 minute younger than Game-fanatic's. Mainly in charge of polls and has minor artistic duties, currently inactive) *'Neural777' (7th admin of MySims Wiki, is in charge of managing spam and troll. Currently inactive.) *'Riot\AU' (8th admin of MySims Wiki, also in charge of moderating user behavior, currently inactive.) *'Holhol1235' (9th admin of MySims Wiki, very helpful and freindly user and also monitors the wiki, currently active.) *'Potterfan1997' (10th admin of MySims Wiki, helps monitor the wiki, currently active.) *'Gold710' (11th admin of MySims Wiki, currently active.) *'RandomDude101' (12th admin of MySims Wiki, currently active.) To learn more about the admins, check out MySims Wiki:Administrators. Members List :See . Featured Stuff Featured Sim *Currently Featured *Archive Featured Location *Currently Featured *Archive Featured Essence *Currently Featured *Archive Helping Out MySims Wiki There's currently ' ' on MySims Wiki! Help us out and increase that number! MySims DS and Mobile Phone Articles Needed Although MySims Wiki's articles are growing, noticeably, it's only been the Console versions of the MySims games with the bigger amount of information. The DS and Mobile versions of the MySims games have lackluster or no articles at all in their sections! MySims Wiki is hoping for new contributors to help us out with these articles, and we wish for the Wiki to have information about all versions of the games. Do you have the info for the DS and Mobile versions of the MySims games? If so, please don't be shy and help us out! Tips * New to Wikis? Read the ' ' for some tips! * Need help? A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Want to help, but not sure how to start? Try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Want to help out some more? Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Want to see what's been changing? To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * Useful Templates. You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. Templates can be used to mark pages that need help, categorize them, etc. * Need help editing? You could start with ' ' or ' '. Helpful Links ; Useful Activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Communication Want to discuss something on an article? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page. Talking To Another User To talk to another user, it's similar to the discussion page of an article. Just like the articles, just go to the user you want to contact's User page, and then click the Discussion tab on the top right corner. Then, click Leave message on the top of the Talk page and write something.Be patient and don't always assume that the person is ignoring you if they don't answer right away. Any suggestions on improving the Wiki? Please tell us on our Crideas page, and we will consider your idea. Fanon We will allow you to create articles about your town. We will also allow you to create articles about your player Sims, so you can let other editors learn more about your Sim. However, please do not go too overboard. Also, ADD THE PREFIX USER:-YOUR USERNAME HERE-/ BEFORE THE TITLE OF YOUR FANON ARTICLE. If you want to create real fanon (e.g. fanon MySims games, fanon MySims locations, fanon MySims stories, etc.), please do it on MySims Fanon Wiki. ''' Community Portal Category:Community